elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Laverne Crosswire
Laverne Crosswire (formerly Frensky) is an adult female monkey. Currently, she is the wife of Chip Crosswire, with whom she has a young son, Oliver. Her son, Oliver, is named after Laverne's first husband, Oliver Frensky, who commited suicide in 2014. Laverne has two daughters from her marriage with Oliver: Catherine and Francine. Laverne shows signs of constant stress or depression, and seems to be always battling financial troubles. Laverne is Jewish, but she and her daughters were exiled from the synagogue they attended.Issue 032 Biography At an unknown time, Laverne (whose maiden name is unknown) married Oliver Frensky. The couple had their first child, Catherine Frensky, in 1998 or 1999.Catherine turns 16 when her sister, Francine, is in Third Grade (shown in the Arthur episode "Surprise!"). In Elwood, Francine's Third Grade year takes place in 2014-2015, which puts Catherine's 16th birthday in one of those years. They had a second daughter, Francine Frensky, in 2005 or 2006.Like most other Third Graders, Francine turned 9 while she was in Third Grade. She was in Third Grade in the years 2014-2015. Laverne lived in Westboro Apartments in Elwood City with her husband Oliver Frensky and her two daughters. In May 2014, Oliver was fired from his job as a sanitation engineer, which prompted him to commit suicide by jumping out the apartment window. Now lacking any income, Laverne and her daughters quickly went broke, and they were forced to live on the street and eat their pet cat Nemo.Issue 004 In June 2014, Laverne's daughter, Catherine, began dating Chip Crosswire, a wealthy young man her age.Issue 034 After a long and tumultuous courtship, Laverne eventually forbade the relationship because Chip was not Jewish. Devastated and angry, Catherine ran away from her mother and sister in August 2014 to pursue Chip at his college in Tennessee.Issue 061 Laverne's reaction to her daughter's elopement was both emotional and enraged. In October of that year, Catherine called Laverne on the phone, claiming that she and Chip were no longer together and that she would be returning home. Laverne vehemently rejected her daughter's repentance, refusing to allow Catherine back into her home and effectively disowning her.Issue 092 On January 5, 2015, Laverne met Jane Read at a local bar. The pair realized that they were both very poor, so they agreed to rob a bank together.Issue 128 They successfully entered the vault, but the door closed behind them, trapping them.Issue 129 They later escaped, and were not held accountable for their actions.Issue 133 Sometime before June 10, 2015, Laverne became engaged to Chip Crosswire,Issue 154 despite her disapproval of Chip's relationship with her daughter, Catherine. Laverne and Chip were married soon after their engagement. Meanwhile, Catherine was in Tallahassee Prison on murder charges. Sometime in 2016 or 2017,According to Bennett Joel's Twitter, Oliver was 7 during Elwood High, which takes place in 2024. Laverne and her second husband, Chip, had their first child together. Laverne named the child Oliver after her late husband. Laverne, Chip, Oliver, and Francine continued to live together in Westboro Apartments in Elwood City. In 2024, financial pressures and troubles put significant strain on Laverne and Chip's marriage. When Chip's negligence to pay the rent resulted in an eviction notice, Laverne took Francine and Oliver and left Chip.Issue 164 She sought refuge at the Reads' house, where Jane Read took Laverne and her kids into her home.Issue 166 Relationships Genealogy Appearances Accolades Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Monkeys Category:Purging victims